Points
by Skovko
Summary: Harmony knows how to push the right buttons with Seth, Roman, Dean, Drew, Braun and Dolph and they decide to teach her a lesson by kidnapping her and having their way with her. Little do they know she wanted them to snap for reasons they know nothing about.


"Close your mouth and stop drooling, boy. I know I got great tits but try and be a bit more subtle," Harmony looked at Seth.  
"I'm not drooling over you," he said.  
"Please," she clicked her tongue. "Such a shame there's such a little boy hidden inside that body."  
"Bitch!" He growled.

She only laughed at him as he stomped towards Roman, Dean, Braun, Drew and Dolph that all stood waiting for their match next.

"Watch this ass as it leaves, boys!" She slapped her own ass. "That's as close as you'll ever get to it."  
"Fuck you!" Roman shouted.  
"You wish you could," she pouted her lips with a smirk and shook her head a bit. "Poor, little Roman. You and your five boys there always wanting what you can't have. You'll all go back to your hotel rooms and play your meat fiddles with your right hands while dreaming about me. But I don't play with boys like you. I only play with real men."

She blew a kiss towards them and walked away.

"Fucking, stupid, little, irritating, sexy, I wanna fuck her so bad, bitch!" Dean kicked the wall.  
"Try not to cover it up," Drew laughed.  
"I'm not," Dean said.  
"I can see that," Drew said.  
"How can one single woman get to us all that bad?" Dolph asked.  
"Because she knows what she's doing," Roman bared his teeth shortly. "Someone ought to teach her a lesson."  
"We should teach her a lesson," Seth said.  
"We will," Braun said. "Tomorrow when we're in Orlando. My town, my rules."  
"What do you have in mind, big man?" Dolph asked.  
"I got a certain piece of toy I've been dying to break out and she'll be the first one to try it," Braun answered.

To Harmony's surprise none of the six men came close to her next night. She would usually trade blows with them night after night, telling them what they were missing out on and could never have, but it seemed like they were almost hiding from her on purpose. It wasn't until she left after the house show, they revealed themselves, cornering her in the dark parking lot, trapping her in between their six big bodies.

"Well, this looks cosy," she said.  
"Keep talking, princess," Roman grabbed her jaw.  
"You wanna kiss me?" She asked.

It hurt to speak with his fingers holding her jaw that tight.

"I can think of so many better things to do to you right now," he answered.  
"Get her in the fucking van before anyone sees us," Dolph said.

She was thrown into a van along with Roman, Seth, Dean and Dolph while Braun and Drew sat up front.

"You know kidnapping is against the law, right?" She asked.  
"Shut up!" Seth yelled.  
"Who's gonna make me, little boy?" She asked.  
"I am! We are!" He yelled. "You're gonna get what's coming to you!"  
"Sounds fun," she ran her tongue over her upper lip.  
"We're gonna fucking destroy you!" Dean's voice had dropped darker than she had ever heard it before.

The van stopped and she was pulled into Braun's house. She would have taken her time to enjoy where he lived if they had given it to her. Instead they dragged her down to the basement where Braun revealed a sex bench.

"You're one sick motherfucker," Drew chuckled.  
"I'm a horny motherfucker," Braun said. "Now get her on it."

She was pulled towards it and soon found herself on her stomach on the sex bench, hands and feet tied to the bench, ass sticking up in the air. Nowhere to run, no way out. A hand raised her skirt and a pocket knife cut the thong off her.

"Dolph," she purred. "You're not gonna fuck me with the knife, are you?"  
"I am if you don't shup up," he threatened.  
"You don't want me moaning?" She asked.  
"I want you crying and screaming and fucking begging for me to stop," he answered.  
"For us to stop," Drew threw in.  
"But we're not," Dean said.  
"You're gonna get cock for hours," Braun said.  
"This is gonna be a long night," she sighed.

She heard the sound of a zipper and then Dolph was inside her just a few seconds later.

"Bitch is fucking wet!" He grabbed her hair. "You like that, huh? You like that you fucking, little slut?"  
"Oh god!" She moaned.  
"Yes, I am your fucking god tonight. We all are. You better learn to worship us while we tear you apart," he said.

She couldn't do anything but take it as they one by one moved in to fuck her. Semen was running down her legs constantly, some of it mixed with her own body fluids. When the fifth man, Drew, was going at it, Roman stepped in front of her, pulled his dick out and started stroking it.

"You're fucking big," her eyes widened.  
"That's why we've saved him for last," Seth chuckled.

Roman had a bottle of lube in his other hand and he started lubing up his dick.

"Don't brag about your size, Roman. I'm pretty sure I'm wet enough to take you," she said.  
"I'm not fucking your pussy," he gave her a dark look. "I'm gonna split your ass in two."

Drew apparently had finished while Roman had thrown out that warning. He pulled out of her and Roman found his place behind her, pushing into her ass without stopping when she whimpered at the pain.

"Fucking hell, Roman!" She hissed. "It's not gonna be fun tomorrow when I have to take a shit."  
"We gotta work on your dirty talk," he laughed and spanked her ass. "Now I'm gonna fuck this ass as hard as I can and I hope you're gonna be crying like never before."

That's exactly what she did. Tears streamed down her face constantly while she whimpered and moaned. She came hard and it forced him to cum with her even though he would have loved to stay inside her ass until sunrise. He pulled out and no one moved in. She was still strapped to the sex bench, drooling down on the floor under her, feeling what pornstars described as dick drunk. Someone pulled her skirt back down and released her from her restraints.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Braun pushed her towards the stairs.  
"I hope you know never to mess with us again," Seth said.

She had no idea how she managed to get up the stairs with her crotch being on fire after six men had fucked her to pieces but she found herself out on the street several minutes later. She took out her phone to make a call.

"We're only missing Harmony," Mickie said.  
"She's got till 6 AM. We did say we have all night to finish," Dana pointed out.  
"But the rest of us is here," Mickie said.  
"Oh wait, she's calling me," Alexa looked at her ringing phone and answered it. "Hi Harmony, where are you? What are you doing at Braun's house? No wait, don't tell me yet. I'm on my way to get you."

20 minutes later Harmony sat down on a soft arm chair with an ice bag between her legs. She looked around at Alexa, Mickie, Dana, Alicia, Liv, Sarah and Ruby. They were all having a too good time on her expense.

"Okay, let's get the final points up to see who won the bet. We started without you, Harmony, so we only need your points," Alexa pointed at the board.  
"How much for a gangbang?" Harmony asked.  
"That's 200 points for the gangbang alone and then 20 points per man," Alexa answered.  
"Sign me up for 320 points then," Harmony smirked.  
"Oh, you little slut!" Ruby laughed.  
"They fucking kidnapped me and fucked me," Harmony laughed too. "I told you my bratty attitude would pay off."  
"Orgasms?" Alexa asked.  
"Two with Braun, one with Dean and the fucking best one with Roman," Harmony answered. "5 point each, right? So that's 20 points. And don't forget 50 points for anal."  
"Holy shit, you had the best night, didn't you?" Sarah laughed.  
"You have no idea," Harmony grinned.

Alexa put the points up on the board and Harmony's grin grew wider.

"I win," she said proudly.  
"This round. We gotta do it again. It's been so much fun," Alicia said.  
"I can't argue with that," Liv said.  
"I'm not sure I'll join in next time. The dick on Roman... Meow!" Harmony said. "I'm gonna ask him out on a date and if things go well, I'll be spoking for next time."  
"Good, it'll give us a chance at actually winning," Dana chuckled. "Little slut."  
"And damn proud of it," Harmony winked. "And you're just jealous that I managed to pull that end game."  
"I am," Dana winked back. "You gotta teach me your ways."


End file.
